Di Balik Senyuman
by blizzard19
Summary: Hermione mendapat nilai terendah di kelas sejarah sihir dan Draco mengetahui hal itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Draco pada Hermione? Apa penyebab rendahnya nilai Hermione? Silahkan baca saja my first fict.


Disclaimer : semua chara di sini milik bunda Rowling. Dan fict ini bersumber dari fikiran saya yang ditambah dengan bubuk-bibuk pixi {fiksi}.

Warning : Typo, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, romancenya gak kerasa, dan segala kekurangan yang sejenis dengan itu. Oh tak lupa pula saya ingatkan, mungkin fict ini membosankan.

P.S : Saya ini masih newbie dan ini fict pertama saya. Jadi mohon bimbingannya dan maaf untuk sagala kesalahan yang ada di fict ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Happy Read And Review

**Di Balik Sebuah Senyuman**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Di kelas sejarah sihir**

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita. Semua boleh kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Kecuali kau, Miss Granger" ucap sang guru sejarah sihir, Profesor Cuthbert Binns.

"Baik Profesor" ucap Hermione

Semua siswa keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing kecuali satu orang. Orang itu adalah musuh besar The Golden Trio Gryffindor, sang ketua murid putra, dan merupakan Prince of Slytherin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Draco Malfoy. Pemuda Slytherin ini tidak kembali ke asramanya melainkan menunggu di luar kelas. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan Hermione dengan Profesor Binns, tapi ia tidak akan melewatkan satupun kesempatan untuk merusak hidup seorang Miss-Know-It-All.

"Miss Granger, saya sangat kecewa pada nilai anda. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anda sehingga membuat nilai anda anjlok?"

"Tidak ada, profesor"

"Lalu kenapa anda sampai mendapat nilai terendah di pelajaran ini?"

"A-apa profesor? Sa-saya mendapat nilai terendah? Ta-tapi i-itu tidak mungkin profesor"

"Tapi itulah kenyataanya Miss Granger. Jangan ulangi hal ini lagi."

"Ba-baik profesor" ucap Hermione mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan profesor Binns. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hermionepun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Draco terkejut mendengar percakapan Hermione dan Profesor Binns. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya barusan. 'apa ini mimpi?' pikir Draco. Draco mencubit lengannya dan ternyata sakit. 'jadi ini bukan mimpi? Benarkah Granger mendapat nilai terendah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, diakan anak yang pintar! Ah tentu saja aku lebih pintar darinya.' batin Draco.

Ketika Hermione keluar ruangan, ia melihat Draco. Sosok yang di bencinya. Mata hazelnya bertemu dengan kelabu milik Draco. Keduanya saling diam sampai...

"Well Granger, benarkah yang ku dengar tadi? Kau mendapat nilai terendah?" Draco memulai percakapan itu dengan nada yang dibuat senormal mungkin untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Malfoy!" bentak Hermione.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin ikut campur urusanmu, Granger. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat atas rekor nilai terendahmu yang baru saja kau dapatkan. Oh aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai. Seringai yang di benci Hermione.

Hermione tidak membalas ucapan Draco tadi. Ia hanya menunduk menahan emosi. Tangannyapun ia kepal kuat-kuat.

"Oh ayolah Granger, jangan diam begitu. Kau harus bahagia karna nilaiku jauh lebih tinggi darimu" Draco merasa menang sekarang. Namun sesaat kemudian Draco melihat bahu Hermione yang bergetar.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan Malfoy?" ucap Hermione yang masih menunduk.

"Umm... oh ya ada satu lagi, jangan terlalu sering membaca kalau nilaimu hanya akan jadi yang terendah, Granger" kata-kata Draco ini sungguh menusuk hati Hermione.

"Puas kau menghinaku ferret sialan! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" ucap Hermione diiringi dengan cap lima jari tangan Hermione di pipi pucat Draco.

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya sendiri, menatap tajam kelabu dingin Draco, berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan murid yang lain ketika melihat seorang ketua murid putri menangis. Yang ia tuju hanyalah tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan diri dari segala kepedihan ini. Menara astronomi.

Di tempat lain, sang ketua murid putra hanya diam ditempat menatap kepergian sang ketua murid putri. Ia tidak pernah sebelumnya melihat seorang Hermione Jean Granger menangis seperti itu. Dan yang paling salah dari sagalanya adalah Draco menambah kepedihan di hati Hermione. Draco merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. Ia merasa bersalah. Apa? Seorang Malfoy merasa bersalah? Tidak! Draco segera menepis rasa itu. Harga dirinya tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengakui kesalahanya.

...

**Saat makan siang di Aula Besar**

Di meja Gryffindor, tampaklah sahabat Hermione yaitu Harry Potter, dan Ginny Weasley dan pacar Hermione yaitu Ron Weasley yang tengah panik mencarinya.

"Hai apakah kalian melihat Mione? Aku tak melihatnya sejak kita keluar dari kelas sejarah sihir tadi" ucap Ron.

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Apakah kau tadi bersamanya Gin?" tanya Harry pada pacarnya, Ginny Weasley.

"Tidak. Aku belum bertemu Hermione hari ini. Biar aku tebak, pasti dia sedang ada masalah dan dia ingin menyembunyikannya dari kita. Huft... Aku akan memaksanya bercerita nanti!" ujar Ginny.

Ya, 100 untuk Ginnny karna tebakannya benar. Hermione tidak ingin bercerita pada sahabatnya karna ia memang tak ingin membuat khawatir para sahabatnya itu.

Di meja Slytherin tampaklah sang ketua murid putra tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja Gryffindor. Hanya satu tujuannya, Hermione Granger. Namun Draco tidak melihat Hermione di sana. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Hai mate, siapakah gerangan orang yang sedang kau cari?" ucap Blaise ingin tau karna melihat tingkah Draco yang aneh. Tentu saja aneh, Draco melihat ke meja Gryffindor, lalu melihat ke pintu aula besar, dan di akhiri dengan helaan nafas. Selalu begitu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" balas Draco datar.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Aku tau, pasti orang itu sangat hebat karna bisa membuat seorang Draco Malfoy mencarinya" ucap Blaise sambil memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Draco.

"Dia memang hebat" gumam draco lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Blaise.

"Whoa! Apa yang ia lakukan padamu mate sehingga kau menjadi begini?" timpal Blaise yang makin penasaran.

"Oh shut up Blaise. You make me dizzy" ucap Draco mengakhiri pembicaraan tak bermutu itu dan kembali ke asrama ketua murid.

Sesampainya di asrama ketua murid, tak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. 'dia belum kembali' inner Draco. Draco menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah lukisan asrama itu bergeser menampakkan seorang gadis berambut semak. Draco segera bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. Baru saja ia akan minta maaf tapi Hermione telah melemparkan pandangan jijik kepadanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat keangkuhan seorang Malfoy bangkit.

"Kenapa kau menamparku tadi, Granger?!" tanya Draco dengan nada membentak. Sekarang Draco telah melupakan rasa bersalah karna keangkuhan menguasainya.

"Apa salahnya? Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama di tahun ketiga kita. Tak ingat eh?!" bentak Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja itu sangat salah."

"Kau pandai menilai sikap orang lain tapi kau tidak pandai menilai sikapmu Malfoy!" Hermione berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh melakukan kekerasan padaku. Apalagi seorang mud...". Draco menghentikan kalimatnya. Hermione yang sedang berjalan pun ikut berhenti mendengar kalimat itu. Ya, sakarang tidak bolah lagi mengucapkan kalimat 'mudblood' atau kau akan menginap di Azkaban selama-lamanya.

Tanpa diduga olah Draco, Hermione berbalik, tersenyum horor dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya aku seorang mudblood..." Hermione semakin dekat dengan Draco.

"Dan biar aku tunjukkan seberapa hinanya seorang mudblood sepertiku padamu, Draco" ucap Hermione tepat di telinga Draco sambil mengusap lembut bekas tamparan di wajah Draco tadi. Dan sekarang Draco merasa disetrum lisrik. Darahnya bergejolah dan jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sakarang.

"Accio cermin" ucap Hermione.

"Nah kau bisa melihat betapa indahnnya wajahmu yang merona, Draco" timpal Hermione seraya memberikan cermin itu pada Draco. Hermione segera berbalik lagi dan menuju kamarnya tapi di cegah oleh Draco. Draco menyuduti Hermione ke dinding lalu ia menyeringai dan menampakkan deretan gigi indahnya.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu dalam hal apapun, Mione" Draco menekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione. Dan tanpa di duga –lagi- hermione hanya mengelus bekas tamparannya itu.

"Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padaku, kau akan menyesal." Hermione mendorong Draco dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Untunglah Draco tidak sempat melihat bahwa wajah Hermione tadi juga merona.

**Hermione POV's**

Aku memasuki kamarku. Aku duduk di meja belajarku, berusaha menenangkan emosiku tadi. Syukurlah dia tidak melihat aku blushing. Oh demi kaus kaki Merlin, aku merona di depan ferret itu? Ada apa denganku! Arrgh. Okey aku akui dia memang tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu tapi tetap saja dia ferret. Ah sudahlah yang penting aku sudah membalas sakit hatiku padanya. Melihat ia merona saja sudah sangat lucu. Untunglah aku tak tertawa tadi. Aku harus tetap jaga image di depannya.

Normal POV's

Malam harinya, kedua ketua murid tersebut melakukan patroli bersama karna memang tugas wajib ketua murid untuk menjaga keteratuan di Hogwart. Draco dan Hermione berjalan dalam diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang terdengar dari keduanya hanya suara tarikan dan hembusan nafas mereka sampai pada salah satu lorong yang gelap dan sepi, kedua ketua murid ini melihat sepasang manusia nan tengah berciuman tanpa mempadulikan apapun.

Duar!

Hermione serasa disambar petir karna nan tengah melakukan hal tidak pantas tersebut adalah Ronald Weasley yang notabene adalah pacarnya dengan Lavender Brown yang merupakan teman Hermione. Draco hanya bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Hermione sampai ia mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. 'magsa yang lezat' batin Draco.

"Well, lihatlah ada dua tikus masuk perangkap. Jadi Hermione, kita apakan mereka?" seringai muncul di wajah Draco. Ron dan Lavenderpun menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Mereka terkejut ketika malihat kedua ketua murid ini.

Hermione tersenyum horor lagi. Hal ini membuat Draco merinding namun ia tetap menyeringai karna ia tau, di balik senyum horor seorang Granger, tersimpan sebuah rencana.

"Hmm, sepertinya mereka harus kita laporkan pada Profesor McGonagal karena mereka telah mempermalukan arwah Godric Gryffindor. Dan lagi pula, hanya aku dan Draco yang boleh keluar dari asrama pada jam segini. Kalian harus ingat itu!. " ucap Hermione dingin masih dengan senyum horornya.

"You're right Mione" seringai Draco makin lebar karna Profesor McGonagal adalah kepala sekolah saat ini.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini, Mione" Lavender berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Hermione tapi buru-buru di tepis oleh Hermione.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Brown!" Hermione dan Draco berbalik dan melanjutkan patroli. Namun sebelum itu..

"Ronald Weasley, kita putus" Ron membeku seketika. Memang dalam hal ini dia yang salah, tapi diputusi oleh Hermione di depan Draco yang merupakan musuh besarnya? Oh kutukan apa nan tengah didapat oleh Ron sekarang. Draco dan Hermione segera meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Setelah melaporkan hasil 'tangkapan' mereka malam ini, kedua ketua murid ini kembali ke asrama ketua murid.

"Aku heran, kenapa si topi seleksi meletakkanmu di Gryffindor?" ucap Draco memulai perbincangan.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Oh ya, jadi kita sekarang sudah saling memanggil nama depan ya" jawab Hermione

"Ya apa salahnya? Oh ya, seharusnya dulu kau masuk Slytherin."

"Oh tidak Draco. Kalo aku masuk Slytherin maka aku akan jadi ratu ular nantinya.. hahaha" Hermione tertawa. Tawa yang jarang di perlihatkannya pada draco.

"Dan aku akan menjadi raja ular.. Hahaha.. Hmm kenapa kau tak menangis ketika melihat Weasel dan si Brown berciuman?"

"Karna air mataku sudah ku habiskan untuk menangisi nilaiku yang anjlok"

Tak terasa. Mereka telah sampai di depan asrama ketua murid. Draco menyebutkan kata sandinya dan lukisan itu terbuka. Mereka memasuki asrama dan duduk bersama di sofa.

"Mione, aku harus memujimu karna kau tadi sangat Gryffindor karna bisa memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan kita berikan pada mereka berdua yang merupakan teman seasramamu dan juga kau sangat Slytherin saat kau tersenyum tadi. Kau membuatku ngeri"

"Terima kasih Draco. Aku belajar menjadi seorang Slythern darimu." Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Draco. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia melakukan ini tapi ia merasa nyaman saat bersama Draco. Dracopun tidak menolak karna ia tau sebenarnya hati Hermione sakit ketika melihat Ron tadi. Draco mengelus lembut pipi Hermione. 'sudah tidur ya' pikir draco. Draco menggendong Hermione ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Hermione di atas kasur.

"Selamat malam putri tidur" gumam Draco. Draco mencium kening Hermone dan menyelimutinya.

**Draco POV's**

Apa yang ku lakukan tadi? Menggendong dan mencium kening Granger? Untunglah dia sudah tidur. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Okay dia itu punya rambut yang halus walau seperti semak, dia juga The Most Wanted Girl In Hogwart, satu lagi, dia lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita Slytherin. Dia juga tidak manja seperti Pansy. Oh aku sudah gila. Untuk apa aku memujinya seperti ini. Oh aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku akan di kutuk oleh para leluhurku jika mereka tau aku menyukai muggle-born. Apa yang aku fikirkan ini. Aku belum menyukai gadis itu, ah ralat, aku tidak menyukai gadis itu. Titik. Ah pemikiran ini membuatku pusing.

Normal POV's

Draco mengambil sebuah perkamen dan mulai menulis surat unruk Harry sebelum tidur. Keesokan paginya ia memberikan surat itu pada Hermione agar Hermione memberikan surat itu pada Harry. Draco berpesan agar tidak ada yang membacanya selain Harry karna jika orang lain yang membaca surat itu, maka tulisannya akan hilang. 'surat ini telah dimantrai' pikir Hermione. Kebetulan Hermione akan ke asrama Gryffindor untuk menyelesaikan sedikit urusan dengan Ginny. Hermione memberikan surat itu pada Harry dan tak lupa memberi tahu pesan Draco tadi. Harry membaca surat itu.

_Harry potter_

_Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ku tulis ini. Hermione mendapat nilai terendah dalam pelajaran sejarah sihir. Terkejut? Begitu juga denganku ketika aku mendengar profesor Binns mengatakannya secara langsung beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan parahnya sejak saat itu, Hermione suka tersenyum horor. Ia seperti seorang Slytherin. Ia sekarang bersifat lebih dingin dan sakratis ketika ia sedang tertekan. Tidak percaya? Kau harus tanya pada Weasel karna tadi malam kami memergokinya dengan si Brown sedang berciuman. Hermione memutusi hubungannya dengan Weasel sambil tersenyum horor. Tolong bantu aku untuk mengembalikan SENYUM TULUSnya. Aku tunggu di depan aula besar setelah makan malam._

_Draco Malfoy. _

Harry menyipitkan matanya. Draco minta tolong padanya? dan apa matanya membohonginya? Oh tidak mungkin. Dan juga apa maksud Draco tentang 'mengembalikan sanyum tulus' Hermione? "Oh sudahlah nanti saja aku tanya langsung padanya" batin Harry.

"Mione, benarkah kejadian semalam itu?" tanya Harry hati-hati

"Kejadian apa Harry?" tanya Ginny. Ron yang sedang makan camilan langsung tersedak. Senyum horor menghiasi wajah cantik Hermione. Dan benar kata Draco, Hermione berubah menjadi dingin. Harry bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman sahabatnya itu.

"Kejadian tadi malam adalah aku memutuskan Ron Weasley karna aku dan Draco memergokinya sedang berciuman dengan Lavender Brown. Well, aku tak peduli. Lagian bukan hanya Ron satu-satunya lelaki di Hogwart ini."

Wajah Harry dan Ginny langsung merah menahan amarahnya pada Ron. Ron begitu keterlaluan.

"Maaf untuk ini Mione" yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hermione.

...

**Makan malam di Aula besar**

Hermione dan sehabat-sahabatnya minus Ron sedang menikmati makan malam. Harry yang telah selesai makan langsung berpamitan kepada teman-temannya karna ia akan melancarkan rancana yang tidak ia ketahui bersama Draco. Ketika Harry keluar, Draco juga keluar. "aneh" gumam Hermione. Hermione mengikuti Harry keluar dari aula besar. Dan pemandangan yang memang aneh, Draco dan Harry bersama.

"Tidak biasanya kalian bersama. Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami ada urusan sebentar Mione" ucap Harry cepat namun Hermione tetap bertanya.

"Urusan apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tauku Harry? Oh ayolah, kalian jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku!" Hermione masih tidak bisa diam.

Draco mencium pipi hermione. Hermione kaget, diam dan tak bergerak. Draco dan Harry memanfaatkan hal ini untuk kabur dari Hermione.

"Jadi kenapa kau mencium Hermione?" tanya harry saat mereka telah jauh dari Hermione.

"Agar dia tutup mulut dan diam. Berhasil kan!" ujar Draco dengan nada datar dan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya karena memang sebenarnya ia juga ingin mencium Hermione.

"Lupakan soal itu. Jadi apa rencanamu tentang nilai Mione?"

"Aku akan menyelidiki perkamen yang digunakannya saat ujian. Ada yang aneh. Hermione anak terrajin di kelas profesor Binns, dia paling aktiv dan juga dia yang paling cepat selesai ketika ujian. Tidak mungkin dia salah dalam menjawab soal. Well mungkin dia bisa salah satu atau dua soal, tapi sebagian dari soal yang di ujikan salah? Sangat tidak Granger."

"Apa kau tau suatu mantra yang bisa membuktikan argumenmu?"

"Aku pernah membaca buku tentang beberapa mantra yang bisa menyamarkan atau membuat tulisan yang kita tulis menjadi sebaliknya. Misalnya Hermione menulis dengan benar semua jawaban soal ujian sejarah sihir tersebut, nemun karna mantra, jawaban itu menjadi salah semua."

"Wow, tidak heran kau menjadi murid terpintar kedua setelah Hermione."

Setelah sampai di tempat profesor Binns, mereka memberitahukan maksud kedatangan mereka ke sana. Profesor Binns menyilahkan Draco dan Harry masuk ke ruangannya dan Draco mulai melaksanakan rencana mereka. Satu per satu perkamen seluruh siswa yang ikut ujian sejarah sihir ditelaah. Dan sampailah mereka pada perkamen Hermione. Draco mengucapkan mantra mantra yang dipelajarinya. Ajaib, tulisan di perkamen Hermione berjatuhan dan meninggalkan jawaban yang sebenarnya yang ditulis oleh Hermione. Profesor Binns mengoreksi ulang perkamen milik Hermione dan ternyata Hermione mendapat nilai O, perfect! Setelah rencana Draco sukses, Draco dan Harry keluar dari ruangan profesor Binns.

"Wow, kau sangat memperhatikan Mione ya. Tak ku sangka" ucap Harry.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak suka senyum horornya. Aku ngeri melihat senyum itu."

"Ternyata seorang Draco Malfoy bisa juga merasa ketakutan karna Hermione ya" Harry terkekeh geli.

"Umm aku ke asrama ketua murid dulu ya. Aku akan memberitahu brita ini pada Mione. Dan lihat saja besok aku akan menggemparkan aula besar" seringai Draco.

Draco berjalan ke asrama ketua murid dengan senyum tekembang di wajahnya sehinggan membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya akan pingsan –termasuk author-. Draco memasuki asrama ketua murid dan melihat Hermione sedang berkutat dengan essay transifigurasinya.

"Ehem, aku pnya berita bagus untukmu Mione"

"Berita apa? Cepat katkan Draco, aku harus segera menyelesaikan essay transfigurasiku" ucap Hermione yang masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya.

"Nilai sejarah sihirmu O!"

"APA?!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku dan Harry memyelidi perkamen yang kau pakai untuk ujian dan ternyata perkamen itu telah dimantrai. Profesor Binns menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu bahwa you get the perfect value!"

"Oh terima kasih Draco" ucap Hermione lirih dan langsung memeluk Draco. Draco menyeringai.

"Tapi ini tidak gratis lho"

"Jadi?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, a-aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kenapa aku herus menerimamu?"

"Pertama, aku telah membersihkan nama baikmu dari nilai rendah dan kedua, karna aku mencintaimu" Hermione mencium Draco.

"Aku anggap itu 'ya'" ucap Draco. Hermione tersenyum bahagia. Draco menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hermione. Ciuman yang lembut. Setelah mereka melepaskan tautan itu..

"Ini sudah malam. Mau melanjutkannya di kamar?" Ucapan Draco ini sukses membuat pipi Hermione bersemu. Hermione hanya menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah Mione."

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak" capek berdebat, Draco menggendong hermione ala bridal style ke kamarnya. Keesokan paginya, aula besar di gemparkan oleh sepasang ketua murid yang tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan membuat semua siswa dan siswi yang menyukai mereka PATAH HATI. Dan sekarang Harry tau maksud Draco tentang 'menggemparkan seisi aula besar'.

**FIN**

Terima kasih telah membaca fict saya. Fict pertama saya ini saya persembahkan buat seorang guru yang telah memberikan nilai rendah kepada saya sehingga mendapat inspirasi ngebuat fict. Dan saya harap reader memberikan review yang membangun... ^_^


End file.
